An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. During operation, an autonomous vehicle follows a vehicle trajectory that is calculated based on the intended destination and the surroundings of the vehicle throughout the route. Due to the changing nature of the surroundings from the beginning point to the endpoint of the route, the autonomous vehicle may be required to maneuver differently each time the trajectory is calculated. A robust system with the capability to adjust for such dynamic variability may be required, to accommodate such circumstances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an autonomous vehicle with vehicle trajectory information that considers vehicle surroundings. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles incorporating such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.